


Moving On

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompts: broken, key</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompts: broken, key

Dawn didn't know how she got to this place, but in the grand scheme of things it probably didn't matter anyway. There were things to be done, people to help, dark creatures to slay. Only, there was no clear Hellmouth here, only the dark vastness of space and Reavers and the empty ache in her chest that made her feel like a broken windup toy.

"Broken key," a girl said, entering her shop.

"Excuse me?" Dawn asked, confused. Someone always wanted something different in an antiques shop, but a broken key was a first.

"You're a broken key. You left them behind."

Dawn froze. "Who are you?" she gasped out suddenly. "What are you?"

"A broken gun looking like a girl named River," River replied. Her expression was distant, remembering things Dawn wouldn't know. "I followed the call of the broken key. It needs to be fixed."

"There's no fixing this," Dawn retorted. How do you fix something you left behind centuries ago?

But River turned the sign on the door to "Closed" and locked it. "Some things help. Some things get better."

Dawn watched as River came closer on bare feet, her red skirts swishing about her legs. There was something of the dancer in her, something graceful and elegant in her step. Dawn thought she might be able to trust this girl, though she couldn't have said why.

River kissed her, soft and slow, her hands winding around Dawn's waist. "The fracture point," she murmured, moving down to kiss the exposed skin of her chest. "Time will knit it back together. You have that. You won't always be broken."

"And you?"

"I am what they made me," River said, voice soft and mournful. Dawn didn't want to ask who _they_ were; that sort of thing never bode well, and she didn't want to get involved. She had already gotten too involved. That's what broke her in the first place.

But River's lips were soft, and they moved to her breast and her hands were at Dawn's waist. She simply kissed her, licked the skin, and Dawn could feel herself start to respond. It was a slow burn between her thighs, just a subtle shift as she started to feel alive again, and not just simply going through the motions.

Dawn was almost started when she came, soaking wet and River's hands nowhere near her center. River's eyes danced as she knelt down between Dawn's legs and hitched up the skirt to start licking her. She felt ready to collapse when she came again, shuddering and grinding down against River's face. River caught her and propped her back up against the wall of the shop. River nuzzled her neck and smiled when she pulled away.

"But what about you...?" Dawn began feebly.

"I have a man with a girl's name. I've no need of another." River grinned at Dawn. "But you needed attention. Your call is silent now. It's starting to fix itself. When they come, with teeth and rage and hunger, you'll know what to do."

Reavers in town? There hadn't ever been any here...

River nodded. "You can be a Slayer, too."

For the first time in a long time, Dawn could almost believe that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Broken Key, Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86884) by [Yvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi)




End file.
